


(Не)нормальные

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Gen, In-Canon, Male Friendship, Obsessive thoughts, Police, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Drugs, References to Suicides, Referens to Murders, Social themes and motives, house arrest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Майкл думает, что он маньяк, и пришёл поделиться сомнениями с Генри.
Kudos: 2





	(Не)нормальные

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в процессе прохождения игры, без знания дальнейшего развития сюжета. Слишком много было подозрительных моментов, совпадений и подозреваемых вокруг! Этот фик - одна из кучи версий, которые тогда строились в процессе игры:)

Майк переступил с ноги на ногу. Только что он подтянулся на руках и перелез одним сильным движением через забор. Пробежал, согнувшись, в его мутной тени до настоящей темноты между гаражом и домом.   
На улице стояла надоевшим бельмом полицейская машина: Генри по-прежнему охраняли.   
В протоколах это называлось «домашний арест», но на деле — денно и нощно бывшего напарника, бывшего коллегу, бывшего копа из своего убойного отдела стерегли.   
Наверное, боялись чего-то. Хотя уж точно не того, что Генри психопат и маньяк — этому бы, наоборот, обрадовались.  
Скорее того, что у него может найтись сообщник. Появится кто-то, кого нельзя отследить, стиснуть железными рамками дозволенных посещений. И тогда информация — не об убийце и психопате, слухи о котором сейчас будоражат Город, — а о творящемся полицейском произволе и беззаконии в Департаменте выплывет тоже. Мимо бравых ребят в патрульной тачке, мимо лейтенанта Тилерсона, вынесет сором из дома заключённого под арест офицера.   
Генри стерегли как зеницу ока. Допуск к нему был немыслимой роскошью. Хелен, например, получила через редакцию местной газеты, благодаря широким связям её шефа.   
Майклу не светило ничего.  
А если запалят — кранты. Задержание, участок, камера, допрос и дубинки, не оставляющие следов на теле.   
Что сказал тебе Генри, малой? О чём вы разговаривали? Выложишь всё, если не хочешь до конца жизни ссать кровью. А здоровье после участка будет короткое. 

Майк поправил налезающий на глаза капюшон толстовки и, всё так же пригибаясь, добрался до чёрного входа. Ключи у него были. Переехав после развода в эту халупу, Генри первым делом отдал ему комплект.  
Майкл посмотрел на часы и нажал кнопку на дешёвеньком китайском детонаторе.   
На улице захлопали и засверкали, взрываясь ярким попкорном, петарды. И под их отвлекающие треск и пальбу Майкл проскользнул в дом. 

Повернулся, осторожно и бесшумно прикрывая за собой дверь, — и на него обрушилась темнота.   
Он упал в неё, не успев ни уклониться, ни ощутить боль. 

Очнулся на диване в гостиной. Чертовски трещала голова. Казалась круглым мячиком, который встретил бейсбольную биту.   
Рядом сидел Генри. Сосредоточенно делал ему ледяные компрессы; подкладывал холодные полотенца под затылок и менял, едва нагревались.   
— Майкл! — тихо, виновато обрадовался, когда Майк с трудом разлепил отёкшие глаза. — Ты прости, я так промахнулся. Я ж не знал, что это ты.   
— Ничего себе — промахнулся, — просипел Майкл. — Генри, тянет на сотряс третьей степени.   
— Ты бы хоть написал, а. Я смотрю, кто-то шныряет по моему двору, да ещё в чёрных шмотках, летучий ниндзя, чёрт. Думаю, или провокация, или какой-нибудь Джерри за ноутом Беллы пришёл, а то денег нет, а наркоты надо. В общем… не люблю я гостей, которых не приглашал.  
— Ну извини, — простонал, морщась, Майк. — Я хотел максимально комфортно для тебя.  
Большая тяжёлая ладонь потрогала его лоб, осторожно погладила по ноющему черепу.  
— …а то ж я знаю: тебе скажи, ты и начнёшь чайник ставить, пепельницы выбрасывать и мыть, готовиться к визиту…  
— Ну, а как же.   
— Я не в гости, а поговорить. Это ты Хелен впечатляй порядком.   
— Ладно. Как скажешь.   
От ладони разливалось живое и шершавое тепло. Даже голова болеть меньше стала.   
— Так о чём поговорить? — Генри убрал руку. И Майкл едва не посунулся за ней. И зашипел от разломившего затылок движения.   
— К утру пройдёт, — обеспокоенно перехватил его Генри. — Крови нет, башка у тебя крепкая, разве что шишка вскочит на недельку.   
— Генри, чем ты меня приложил? Битой? Сковородкой?  
— Твоей энциклопедией по всемирной истории искусства, — мрачно признался Генри. — Биту и сковороду можно условно причислить к оружию, что в моём положении чревато.   
Майкл захохотал — и тут же заохал и закряхтел, кривясь и гримасничая.   
Генри снова поменял ему полотенце и снова придирчиво осмотрел.  
— Нет, — заключил уверенно, — обойдётся шишкой. Так о чём ты?..

Майкл смотрел в густую тень. Было темно, тихо, пахло сигаретами Генри, одеколоном для бритья Генри, самим Генри.  
Его друг, к которому он пришёл поговорить, сидел силуэтом с плохо различимым лицом и не торопился зажигать свет.   
Майкл много раз смотрел по вечерам на его дом, огороженный арестом, — и хорошо знал, что окна останутся непроницаемо чёрными до утра, пока не встанет солнце. И кажется, что за ними пусто и безлюдно, и никого нет, и никто не живёт.   
Только темнота и одиночество. 

— Я хотел поговорить о нашем расследовании, — выдавил наконец он. — Я подумал, возможно, странное. И ты единственный, кому я доверяю.   
Он слабо качнул ладонью, обрывая спокойную и даже весёлую усмешку старого копа:   
— Майкл, ну что за надрыв?..  
— Потому что себе я не доверяю. Генри. Слушай. А что если.  
Хорошо, что в этом доме нет яркого, болезненного, выжигающего роговицу света.   
— Маньяк это я?

Ни звука.  
Ни крика.  
Ни протеста.   
Темнота, и отчаянно болит голова… 

Рука легла ему на лоб — вместо компресса — горячим живым теплом.   
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
Генри бы пошутить: похоже, я крепко тебя приложил. И вообще, свести всё в грубоватый крепкий юмор. Это же Генри. Хороший, но простой.   
— Майк?  
— Я псих, — с трудом заговорил Майкл. — И полгода в психушке провёл. И до сих пор миссис Томпсон меня опасается…  
— Тебя волнует, что думает моя бывшая жена?  
— … и у меня приступы неконтролируемой агрессии до сих пор, — упрямо продолжил Майкл. — И я не совсем стабильный, моя психика далека от вашей с Мелани или Элисон…  
— Ты сравниваешь себя с моей крайне избалованной и благополучной дочерью?  
— И у меня… могут быть провалы. Когда я злюсь, я совсем себя не помню. Иначе контролировал бы эти всплески агрессии.   
— И часто злишься?  
— Ну… нет, — неохотно признал Майк.   
— Что ещё?  
— Я анализирую этого ублюдка, и он… такой, как я. Моя плохая копия. Вернее, отличный двойник. У него высокий интеллект, он эмпатичен и сочувствует, но при том холодный рационал и логик. Прекрасно разбирается в компьютерном железе и не оставляет следов нигде. Я, блин, даже уличную видеокамеру не могу перехватить, что говорить о логах на «стоп.ми». Он вызывает доверие и убивает с удовольствием — потому что это приносит ему облегчение.   
— Как ты в школе?  
— А?  
— Как ты в школе давно? Хотел убить мальчика, который тебя травил до кровавых соплей. И ощущал облегчение, когда принял такое решение.  
Майкл тяжело молчал.  
— Я ещё думал, — продолжил тихо, — о том, что когда мама умерла, я тоже испытал облегчение. Что она больше не мучает нас с Хейли и, главное, не мучается сама. Может, эти девочки как проекция моей мамы? Они не могли уйти сами, хотя и хотели, — и им помогли, в отличие от оригинала, который спасти не сумели.   
— Думаешь, у тебя раздвоение личности?  
Майкл неожиданно успокоился. Генри слушал его внимательно и задавал вопросы. Без малейшего отрицания и попыток оспорить. Рассуждал вместе с ним о подобной страшной вероятности. Невозмутимый и сосредоточенный.   
— Вполне возможно. Он так похож на меня, Генри. Я постоянно думаю, как может думать он, и, понимаешь, предугадываю его действия. И когда он делает следующий шаг, я даже не удивляюсь. Как будто уже знаю. Как будто… поступил бы так же. У него высочайший ай-кью, прекрасная подготовка, узнаваемые мотивы, рациональный подход. Это как если… смотреть со стороны, как мог бы съехать с катушек я.   
— Понятно. Потерпи, — Генри приподнял ему голову, вытащил нагревшееся смятое полотенце и поменял на холодное, снимающее пульсирующий жар с затылка.   
Положил ладонь на лоб — и Майкл тихо, беззвучно выдохнул. От неё клонило в сон — как и всегда, когда после адреналина и страха Майкл чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ему безотчётно хотелось свернуться калачиком и спать.   
Не самая лучшая для выживания реакция. 

— Значит, так. Сейчас мы поговорим, потом ляжем. В десять утра смена патруля и я выведу тебя через гараж. Там махнёшь через забор к соседям, только без своей чёрной толстовки. Старого пекинеса у них уже нет, так что спокойно пройдёшь через участок.  
— Был же, злющий.  
— Год назад. Теперь лаять некому. Тебя давно здесь не было.   
— Ладно, — растерянно согласился Майкл.

Генри помолчал и продолжил:  
— Послушай меня. И если не поймёшь, то я повторю. Парень, я знаю такие вещи. Ты занимаешься расследованием. И чтобы поймать преступника, мыслишь как преступник. Иначе никак. Ты работаешь сейчас копом и вживляешься в шкуру говнюка, которого преследуешь. В убойном отделе, знаешь ли, самый высокий процент эмоционального выгорания. 

Майкл лежал под тяжёлой ладонью Генри, не шевелясь. 

— Самые лучшие следователи выходят не из правильных отличников, а из таких же психов. У каждого Шерлока есть свой Мориарти.   
Майкл слабо улыбнулся: книжное сравнение было нетипичным для Генри.   
— Я знаю, что с тобой происходит. И это нормально. Ты не убийца, Майкл. Ты очень смелый и храбрый парень, и ввязался в то дерьмо, которое должны вычищать такие люди, как я и Завадский.  
— Генри, вы нормальные. А я псих. Я в психушке…  
— Я знаю. А теперь послушай дальше. Думаешь, меня не травили в школе? Я каждый день возвращался домой и думал о том, как приду на второй урок и расстреляю класс: медленно, не торопясь, целясь не в сердце, а в руки и ноги, чтобы мучились подольше и бились в агонии, и визжали, истекая кровью. И знаешь, что я ощущал, представляя это? Такую радость, Майкл, просто невероятную! Райское блаженство.   
— Ты придумываешь, — неуверенно сказал Майкл. — У тебя мама учитель музыки, а не как моя…  
— Я вырос в жопе сродни твоему району, может, и хуже, это сейчас там элитный квартал. А было — гетто. С самым дешёвым жильём. Куда и перебралась мама, потому что денег не было вообще.   
— Только в школе по социальной льготе раз в день пожрать можно, — невольно подхватил Майк.   
— Именно, — кивнул Генри. — Продолжаю. Думаешь, у меня не было агрессии? Я зверёнышем рос, меня только в шестнадцать перемкнуло. И я захотел быть копом. А знаешь, почему? Потому что желал мести и очистить город. Но главное — мести. Вернуться и отпиздить до кровавых соплей. Добряк я.   
Он задумчиво потрогал лоб Майкла и его опухшие веки:  
— Тебе бы больше спать, — пробормотал рассеянно. — И в-третьих, как ты любишь подводить итог. Раз «во-первых» и «во-вторых» я уже сказал. Знаешь, почему я не оказался в психушке в твои годы? Потому что не было тогда ещё реабилитационных центров для подростков. И не работали психологи над нервными срывами, одиночеством, агрессией или стремлением к самовыпилу, как у погибших девочек. Ты не зашкварен психушкой, Майк, ты, на самом деле, попал в хорошие руки. К отличным специалистам. Они вовремя вытащили тебя из того дерьма, в котором жили и живут Саманта, Белла, Агнесс, даже ёбаный Джерри. Какой ты, к чёрту, псих?! Я до твоего нынешнего состояния грёб и грёб долгие годы.

Он замолчал. У Майкла в голове царила каша. Кипела и булькала, оставляя пригоревшую корочку.

— Ты не убийца. Поверь мне, я тридцать лет в полиции работал с дерьмом. Ты не он, парень. И если бы ты не постучался ко мне в мессенджер с предложением помощи, настоящий убийца до сих пор бы действовал безнаказанно и терроризировал Город.  
— Но он и так безнаказанно.  
— Нет, Майк. Мы идём по его следу. И скоро он сядет на электрический стул. И поверь — ты на него не похож. Скорее уж, — Генри усмехнулся, да так, словно полоснул молнией, настолько ярко и чётко проступила ухмылка во мраке, — это он похож на тебя, если бы ты не выбрался, не оказался сильным и утонул бы в нечистотах нашего Города.  
Майк молчал, отупев и растерявшись, и чувствуя себя так, словно его крепко обняли и включили свет.   
— Ты перевари, — произнёс Генри жёстко. — Подумай и приходи, если снова покажешься себе _его_ зеркалом. И просто… приходи.   
Он осёкся.   
— Сейчас таблетки принесу, — сказал угрюмо. — Станет легче, вырубишься до утра. Не дёргайся. Я подниму, когда наступит время побега из Шоушенка. Не проспишь.  
— Ты ведь не в тюрьме, Генри, — тихо выговорил Майкл. — Ты невиновен.  
— Конечно, — Генри усмехнулся в полумраке. — Со дня на день жду, как прибежит лейтенант Тилерсон с извинениями.   
Он посопел и понялся — за аптечкой с обезболивающим. 

Майкл крепился до последнего, чтобы дождаться. Всего лишь пару минут же. Но так легко, уютно и защищённо ему не было нигде, кроме дома Генри. Несмотря на то, что приложили по голове кирпичом от энциклопедического многотомника.   
Майкл упал в темноту — как под тёплый плотный плед. Домашнюю, мягкую, в которой пахло лосьоном для бритья, сигаретами и самим хозяином.


End file.
